Spin Away: Part 1
by Togepi101
Summary: I'm kinda in this only it's not my real name. Please reveiw!!


Okay, this is my first fic, so here it goes:  
  
"Hey, you guys wanna play a game?" asked Ash, after dinner one night.  
"Nah, I gotta get to bed. I'm seeing Hannah in the morning," was Brock's answer.  
"I will, so will I, I guess," said the other three sitting at the table, Kamela, Misty and I.   
The three of us went outside and Ash stayed back inside to call some of his Pallet Town friends to see if they could come over too.  
When Ash came back he was holding a plastic bag, too cloudy to see through.  
"Gary, Tom, Sean, Mary, and Hector are coming and Hector is bringing his twin, Genesis, and Sean is bringing some cousins, Maddy, Belle, and Joey. So that is..." he stopped to count, "thirteen people!"  
"I don't think we'll all fit on the picnic bench," said Misty, getting up and heading to the garage, "I'll get one of those big round card tables. Little help, Calandra?"  
I could tell she needed to talk to me so I followed quickly.   
"Calandra, I know what Ash is planning on doing." She said, "He's trying to get you and Gary back together,"  
The sound of these words shocked me. I sat down on the recycling bin and thought for a moment.   
"You're right. Ash still doesn't like Gary enough to invite him over... Oh no, what now?" I said to Misty, staring with a strange look of thought on her face.  
"We're playing spin the bottle?!? Ash just got the bottle out and Gary just walked in!" she answered   
She was right. There was an old wine bottle standing on the table. I winced.  
"Maybe we're just gonna drink the wine?" I said hoping I was right.  
"Hey guys! Come on!" said Ash, who had sneaked up on us, "Everyone's here!"  
"Be there in a sec," said Misty as she motioned for me to help with the huge table. We carried it over to the grass and set it up. I sat down next to Ash and said, "Kamela, sit by me," just as Gary was heading toward me. Good save, I thought, But Kamela has already sat down. I let out a huge sigh as Gary sat down in the chair next to me.  
"Hey," he said, acting totally innocent, "This seat taken?"  
"No," I said softly. I shot a look at Ash.  
"What?" he mouthed  
"Oh, are we acting all innocent now," I mouthed back. He shook his head and asked who wanted to go first.   
"I will," said the lovely Maddy, "So I just spin it and kiss whoever it lands on?"  
"Well I thought that since we're older now we could play it with real kisses, not just pecks," answered Ash, to my horror, "and if it's a person of the same gender, you get to spin again until you get the opposite gender,"  
"Spin away," Misty said nervously. Maddy spun and it landed on her cousin, Sean.  
"I can't watch," said Kamella.  
Smack!  
"That was amusing," said Belle, who was the total Daria type.  
"My turn," said Sean, who was most likely disgusted.  
The bottle stopped on Joey and she had to spin again to get it to land on Genesis. I couldn't blame the long smooch that came out of it because she is so incredibly beautiful. When they finally finished, Sean stood up, brushed himself off and walked proudly back to his seat. It wasn't exactly proud when he tripped on his shoelace, though. We all cracked up while Gen rushed to his aid.   
"I'm gonna spin now, kay?" she said as she helped him up. She spun all right, right to Gary! He blushed as they kissed. Not as long as Sean's, though. He was probably praying it landed on me when he spun. We all watched nervously as it slowed to a stop... right in front of me! I covered my face with my hands, Oh no, I thought, now I have to kiss him. He didn't exactly kiss me good, but it wasn't exactly short either. I felt myself blushing as I spun the bottle and it landed on Ash.  
"You don't have to do this," I whispered. His answer surprised me:  
"I want to, though," he leaned over and gave me an extremely long, wet smooch with the works. We both looked away and blushed when we pulled away. Everyone stared at us in surprise, especially Misty.  
  
* * *  
  
After we had finished the game, I knocked on Ash's bedroom door.  
"Come in," he said. I peeked in and then opened the door the rest of the way.  
"Hi," I said softly, "Nice game. Wasn't it funny when Sean tripped," I continued, sitting next to him on his bed.  
"I'm sorry," he said, unexpectantly, "I didn't mean to say it that way,"  
"Say what?" I asked.  
"That I like you. I thought it would be the easiest way. Easier than just telling you," Ash said, "Picachu, could you excuse us for a moment,"  
"Kachu," he groaned sadly as he closed the door behind him.  
"Ash," I said finally, "I like you too," Ash looked up in surprise.  
"Really? You're not just being nasty?"  
"Really, Ash," then I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Wake me up last before you leave for Professor Oak's in the morning, kay?"  
"Kay," he answered. I didn't know nor care how he was going to do it but I could tell he had an idea. I hoped that it was what I thought it was.  
I tiptoed quietly into my room, as not to wake Misty or Kamela. I knew they'd see him waking me up in the morning and I wondered if we'd make them jelous. I sure hope so!  
  
  



End file.
